Monster
by Kiitsu
Summary: It's just a little oneshot that i had an idea for while listening to skillet. There is no pairing. It's about a werewolf girl trying to get the energy trying to make her change, out... by singing... lol I don't own skillet or Harry Potter. Any of them.


AN: I don't know why I wrote it and think that I probably did a crappy job on it but I had this idea and wanted to put it on paper. (internet in this case lol) I had fun though. I can say that much. I never came up with her name and ended it quite roughly but unless everyone is all for me writing more of this story in more of a story form then I won't be doing any more. There is no coupling. Its just a little one shot. If you listen to the song while reading then just imagine a girl's voice.

Monster!

She was trying to hold it back. She could let it over take her... not now... not in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She had only just been accepted. The last few years she had been deemed 'dangerous'. She was, only at the full moon though. She needed a way to let the energy that the moon was pouring into her out. But what could she do? Nothing. Her long black hair hung below her waist. She had been sorted two years before into Gryffindor. She looked up at the staff table. There were two new teachers this year. One for Defense Against the Dark Arts and one for Care of Magical Creatures. Remus Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid. The girl finally couldn't hold it back any longer. A boy named Harry Potter was trying to get her attention along with his friends Hermione and Ron. She stood and walked up to the staff table.

The girl lifted her wand and produced a bass guitar and over-the-ear mic from thin air. She put them in their proper places and looked at Dumbledore pleadingly. He nodded and clapped his hands for attention. Everyone looked at her. She saw Remus Lupin give her a confused look. She took a deep breath and started playing. She took another deep breath and counted the beats before producing a large stereo system that started playing the drum and guitar parts for her. She then started to sing.

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

She could feel the energy start to flow out of her as she sang. The girl started to have fun. She pulled off her tie and threw it to the floor.

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

She looked through the students, not caring how any of them were looking at her. This was helping her not become a werewolf. At least she was doing it for fun now instead of just to get the energy out so she wouldn't hurt anyone.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

The girl smirked as she sang when she saw Remus's shocked look at the lyrics. He probably figured it out. She could smell the werewolf blood running through his veins. It wouldn't be hard for someone like him to tell if someone was a werewolf or not.

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

She ran up to one of the four house tables and jumped up to it before pushing herself off the edge of it into a flip while still playing. The girl was grinning as she let all of her feelings out in her song.

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

She felt the werewolf in her try to break through in the last line, making her voice sound like a growl. She shoved it back into the back of her mind, glancing back at Remus, seeing if he noticed. He had.

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

She finished the song with a near growl to each of her deep breaths. Remus grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall. The students had erupted with applause. When the doors shut she started laughing.

"You're a werewolf!" Remus exclaimed.

"You are too. Your point?" The girl asked still laughing. She walked back into the Great Hall, leaving a stunned Remus.


End file.
